RPG Maker XP
RPG Maker XP is a software development program designed for creating role-playing video games. It is the first legally released English PC RPG Maker application, released in 2005, and developed and published by Enterbrain. It is the successor to RPG Maker 2003 and is succeeded by RPG Maker VX. It was released in English mid-2005 and the 30-day trial is available for download at various websites, the most known being download.com, where the purchase is also available. It is also available for purchase on Steam, where it costs $25 dollars. Features Unlike older RPG Maker programs, the engine of the game can be heavily modified using scripts. RPG Maker XP features an easy-to-learn RGSS (A form of Ruby with closed-source components) script editor. While some old features were removed such as a side view battle system, and the ability to save up to 15 save files at once, most of these features can be recreated by modifying the scripts included in the game. In addition, the can be completely overhauled into a different experience, such as being able to make a platformer game, an action RPG with real time battles, or using the Pokémon series mechanics as seen in Pokémon Essentials. Self-switches were introduced, which allows events to have four local switches specific to them, so that global switches do not have to be used for an event. RPG Maker XP has no character graphic limit (although the maximum size of each graphic is 640X480 due to the resolution of the engine), and allows the use of most common file types, unlike RPG Maker 2000 and RPG Maker 2003 which had a character graphic size limit. It also no longer has a 256 color limit. Tilesets can be made with a gigantic amount of tiles to use when making maps, far more than old RPG Maker programs. In addition, maps are built using a three layer system, which allows for any tile to be stacked on top of each other at will. Legality Before the program was officially translated and published by Enterbrain, a few members of various RPG Maker communities made translations and/or patches. The most famous of these are DynaEmu, who made the first hack of RPG Maker XP, RPG Advocate, who made the most widely-used version, and Dubealex, who created a patch of RPG Advocate's Translation that allowed 4-line messages and a bigger event-script box. Throughout the years, when the legal XP was released, hackers began making key generators, which simulated the purchase of the program. Most of these hackers, however, were too rash in their actions to distribute their key generators, and most of them have already been banned from most RPG Maker Websites for distributing them. Upon the legal English release, many sites (most notorious being rmxp.org) banned distribution of information leading to illegal (hacked) copies of RPG Maker XP in an attempt to show their support of Enterbrain's decision. Trivia *The initials in the names of the default actors for new RPG Maker XP games spell out the first eight letters in the English alphabet. Category:RPG Maker XP Category:RPG Makers Category:Software Category:Coding Engines